This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods that may be used to occlude an anatomical structure, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for deploying an occlusion clip. It may be desirable to occlude an anatomical structure such as, for example, the left atrial appendage (LAA). It will be appreciated that blood may otherwise tend to clot in a non-occluded LAA, which may increase the risk of stroke. Occlusion of the LAA may prevent blood from entering the LAA, thereby preventing blood from clotting in the LAA. Such occlusion may therefore also prevent blood clots from exiting the LAA into the blood stream, such that the risk of stroke may be reduced.
Of course, there may be other purposes for occluding the LAA, and there are a variety of other anatomical structures that may be occluded. Due to the varying dimensions of the LAA and other anatomical structures between individuals, it will be appreciated that it may be desirable to provide occlusion devices of varying dimensions and/or configurations to correspond to the particular anatomical structure intended to be occluded or for other purposes. While a variety of techniques and devices have been used to treat anatomical structures such as the LAA, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has previously made or used an apparatus or methods as described herein.